gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nicomedes dela Cruz Jr.
|birth_place = Bacarra, Ilocos Norte |spouse = Lilibeth Macadangdang |children = Fritzie Ann Kaye |party = Nacionalista Party |religion = Roman Catholicism }} Nicomedes "Nico" C. dela Cruz Jr. (born July 7, 1958) is a Filipino politician who has been the 27th local chief executive of the Municipal Government of Bacarra, Ilocos Norte, Philippines. Early life and education Dela Cruz was born in Bacarra, Ilocos Norte to businessman Nicomedes Albano dela Cruz Sr. (deceased) and former SB Member (Town Councilor) Eufrosina Cadiz dela Cruz. He is married to the former Lilibeth Macadangdang. They have one child, Fritzie Ann Kaye, a registered nurse. He graduated Bachelor of Arts in Political Science at the Divine Word College of Laoag, Laoag City, Ilocos Norte, Philippines. Political career Barangay Chairman (Punong Barangay) He was elected unopposed for three terms as Barangay Chairman (Punong Barangay) of Brgy. 3, San Andres II, Bacarra, Ilocos Norte from 1988 to 2001. By virtue of succession, in the year 1994, he was appointed as ABC President of Bacarra due to the sudden death of Former ABC President Manuel Rivera. From 1994 to 2001, he was elected as Liga President of the Municipality of Bacarra – unopposed. Vice Mayor From 2001 to April 2007, he served as Vice Mayor of this municipality for two consecutive terms. Municipal Mayor He became Acting Mayor on May 20, 2007 up to June 29, 2007 due to the brutal killing of the late Mayor Philip Corpus Velasco. Subsequently, on June 30, 2007, he took Oath of Office as Mayor by law of succession applied on his behalf. He was elected unopposed as Mayor of the Municipality of Bacarra on June 29, 2010 and June 28, 2013 COMELEC National and Local Elections, respectively. Membership / Involvement in Organizations # Board of Director, League of Municipalities in the Philippines – Ilocos Norte Chapter, 2013 – present # Vice President of 1st District, League of Municipalities in the Philippines – Ilocos Norte Chapter, 2010 – 2013 # Board of Director, League of Municipalities in the Philippines – Ilocos Norte Chapter, June 30, 2007 – 2010 # President, Bacarra National Comprehensive High School Alumni Association # Chairman, Committee on Appropriation of the Sangguniang Bayan of Bacarra # Auditor, Vice-Mayors’ League of the Philippines – Ilocos Norte Chapter, 2001 – 2007 # Board of Director – Federation of Liga ng mga Barangay, Provincial Chapter, 1994 – 2001 # Founder of Association of Barangay Council – Multi-Purpose Cooperative, Inc. (ABC-MPCI) in the year 1995 Awards # CERTIFICATE OF COMMENDATION from the Bureau of Alternative Learning System in recognition of his distinguished contribution and invaluable support to the implementation of the programs and projects of the Department of Education’s Alternative Learning System (ALS) on November 12, 2013 at the Department of Education, DepEd Complex, Meralco Avenue, Pasig City. # AWARD from the Department of Education in recognition of his support in providing infrastructures, Direct Assistance and Technology Supports towards improving the quality of public education in the country through the Adopt-A-School Program from the Department of Education on September 27, 2012 at the Bulwagan ng Karunungan in DepEd Complex, Meralco Avenue, Pasig City. # EXCELLENT ACHIEVEMENT AWARD from Kabisig Development for Progress, Inc. for “Outstanding Dedicated Mayor” on December 19, 2009 at Coral Ballroom B Waterfront Manila Pavilion Hotel. # GAWAD-PUBLIC SERVICE AWARD “SERBISYONG TAPAT” from Gawad International, Inc. for “Most Outstanding Senior Municipal Mayor of the Philippines” on March 29, 2009 at Gallery Hall, Manila Hotel. # SERBISYO PUBLIKO AWARD from Luzon Visayas Mindanao Information Research Magazine for Most Outstanding Mayor/Exemplary Public Servant of the Philippines (and “Foremost Advocate of Good Government” for Integrity, Dedication, Invaluable Public Service, Resounding Public Relation and Civic Leadership) on July 19, 2008 at Gallery Hall Manila Hotel. Municipal Awards Received During His Administration # ISO (International Organization for Standardization) 9001:2008 Certified Municipality # Grand Slam Awardee of the Most Institutionalized Conduct of Municipal Advisory Committee (MAC) Meetings for Calendar Years 2012 – 2013 – 2014. Certificate of Recognition for Institutionalizing the conduct of monthly Municipal Advisory Committee Meeting for CY 2014, awarded during the 64th DSWD Anniversary Celebration, Hotel Ariana, Paringao, Bauang, La Union, February 18, 2015. # Top 3 LGU Convergence Champions of the North in 2014 # Best LGU Pantawid Pamilya Implementer of Ilocos Norte # BEST LGU – Pantawid Pamilya Implementers 1st Runner Up – Regional Level, January 24, 2014, Oasis Country Resort, San Fernando City, La Union awarded by the Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. # RECOGNITION OF EXCELLENCE – Model LGU 2013 Pantawid Pamilya Implementer in the Province of Ilocos Norte, January 24, 2014, Oasis Country Resort, San Fernando City, La Union awarded by the Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. # CERTIFICATE OF RECOGNITION – Highest Compliance Rate on Family Development Sessions of the Provincial Operations Office of Ilocos Norte (Pantawid Pamilya Program Implementation Review CY 2013), January 24, 2014, Oasis Country Resort, San Fernando City, La Union awarded by the Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. # CERTIFICATE OF RECOGNITION – Highest Compliance Rate on Education (3–5 years old) of the Provincial Operations Office of Ilocos Norte (Pantawid Pamilya Program Implementation Review CY 2013), January 24, 2014, Oasis Country Resort, San Fernando City, La Union awarded by the Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. # CERTIFICATE OF RECOGNITION – Highest Compliance Rate on Health of the Provincial Operations Office of Ilocos Norte (Pantawid Pamilya Program Implementation Review CY 2013), January 24, 2014, Oasis Country Resort, San Fernando City, La Union awarded by the Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. # CERTIFICATE OF RECOGNITION – Best in External Convergence of the Provincial Operations Office of Ilocos Norte (Pantawid Pamilya Program Implementation Review CY 2013), January 24, 2014, Oasis Country Resort, San Fernando City, La Union awarded by the Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. # CERTIFICATE OF RECOGNITION - Most Institutionalized Conduct of MAC Meetings of the Provincial Operations Office of Ilocos Norte (Pantawid Pamilya Program Implementation Review CY 2013), January 24, 2014, Oasis Country Resort, San Fernando City, La Union awarded by the Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. # FIRST PROVINCIAL WINNER on the Search for the Best LGU Pantawid Pamilya Implementer 2013, December 16, 2013, Department of Social Welfare and Development – Field Office I. (Note: 1st Runner Up - Regional Search for the Best LGU Pantawid Pamilya Implementer 2013) # PILLAR OF PERFORMANCE ON MICROSCOPY LABORATORY AWARD of the Bacarra RHU TB DOTS Center awarded by the Department of Health – Region I, December 10, 2013, Hotel Ariana, Bauang, La Union. # SEAL OF GOOD HOUSEKEEPING (SGH) AWARD - Silver Award from the Department of the Interior and Local Government for CY 2012. # BRONZE AWARD from the Housing and Land Use Regulatory Board in appreciation of its dedication and commitment to pursue the aspirations of its people for a developed and resilient community by completing the first draft of its Comprehensive Land Use Plan and Zoning Ordinances for adaptation by the Sangguniang Panlungsod/Bayan and review by the Provincial Land Use Committee/Regional Land Use Committee under the “CLUP Zero Backlog Project” on March 2013. # 2ND RUNNER UP in the 2012 Search for the Cleanest, Safest and Greenest Inland Body of Water in Region I. # 3RD RUNNER UP in the 1st to 3rd Class Category of the Presidential Awards for Child-Friendly Municipalities/Cities for CY 2011 from the Regional Council for the Welfare of Children in Region I on October 30, 2012, Laoag City. # OUTSTANDING MUNICIPAL NUTRITION COMMITTEE AWARD (2ND Place) in the Province of Ilocos Norte for the 2012 Search for Outstanding Municipal Nutrition Committee Award, July 18, 2012. # PROVINCIAL NOMINEE on the Regional Search of the Gawad Pamana ng Lahi Award for CY 2012. # SEAL OF GOOD HOUSEKEEPING (SGH) AWARD - Bronze Award from the Department of the Interior and Local Government in recognition of its efforts in advancing the principles of accountability and transparency in local governance for CY 2011. # 2011 REGIONAL KABALIKAT AWARDEE (Local Government Unit Category) from the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority on August 24, 2011, TESDA Central Office, Taguig City. # OUTSTANDING MUNICIPAL NUTRITION COMMITTEE AWARD (2ND PLACE) from the Province of Ilocos Norte on July 29, 2011 at the Provincial Capitol Auditorium, Laoag City. # 2010 PROVINCIAL KABALIKAT AWARDEE (LGU Category) from the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority on August 20, 2010 at TESDA Ilocos Norte Provincial Office, Laoag City. # NATIONAL WINNER – 1ST PLACE (EXTRA-SMALL CATEGORY), Local Civil Registry Office, Bacarra, Ilocos Norte awarded by the National Statistics Office in the performance and delivery of Civil Registration activities and services for the period January to December 2008 on August 6, 2009 at SMX Convention Center, Mall of Asia Complex, Pasay City. Major Accomplishments in the Municipality (2007-Present) # Acquisition of Mini Garbage Compactor (CY 2015) # Installation of four (4) CCTVs in the municipal hall and 27 IP Cameras in strategic areas of the municipality (hi-way and poblacion) (CY 2014, CY 2015) # Improvement and Beautification of the Bacarra Public Plaza (CY 2014) # Improvement of Municipal Offices and Comfort Rooms (Continuing Project) # Establishment of the Municipal Food Terminal (Bagsakan Center) and New Bacarra Public Market (CY 2013) # Establishment of the Museo de Bacarra at the Saint Andrew Church Old Convent (CY 2012) # Establishment of the Basic Emergency Obstetric and Newborn Care (BEmONC) Facility # Landscaping and Beautification of the Bacarra Bell Tower Grounds # Rehabilitation of Paninaan Small Water Impounding Project (SWIP) # Repainting of the Municipal Hall # Renovation of the Office of the Mayor & some municipal offices # Concreting of various municipal, barangay and farm-to-market roads # Repair, Rehabilitation and Construction of flood controls # Completion of various school covered courts and construction of classrooms # Construction of the Liga ng mga Barangay Building and the PNP Bacarra Police Station # Improvement of the Rural Improvement Club (RIC) Building, now the Municipal Social Welfare and Development Office # Acquisition of a lot for the establishment of a dump site # Purchase of a municipal bus, mini backhoe, garbage compactor, low bed trailer, municipal service vehicle and police patrol car # Lighting of the national highway from boundaries of Laoag to Pasuquin including municipal and barangay roads # Acquisition of the new municipal ambulance and various equipment by way of donation from balikbayans # Completion of the construction of the Bacarra USA National (BUSAN) Cultural Center through the support and assistance of the Bacarra USA National # Implementation of numerous livelihood trainings under the Noble Initiative for Countryside Opportunities by Mobilizing Enterprise Development for Economic Sustainability or the Nicomedes Program of Bacarra # Sustainability of the livelihood and self-employment activities through capital assistance to various individuals and non-government organizations in the municipality, and outsourcing of funds from the national government agencies, provincial government, congressional office, non-government organizations and state universities for the purchase of common facilities/equipment of developing micro-enterprises and starter kits (tools and equipment) for graduates of NICOMEDES Program of Bacarra. Source:https://www.comelec.gov.ph/?r=2016NLE/Candidates/LocalCandidates http://www.gov.ph/lists/mayors-in-the-philippines/ References Category:Mayors of places in Ilocos Norte Category:1958 births Category:Nacionalista Party politicians Category:Divine Word College of Laoag alumni Category:Living people